All Fall Down
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Companion piece to Ore Sama - Yami no Malik .... --ashes, ashes...


_**All Fall Down  
**_By: Neko-chan

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yuugiou, though I do wish that I had a Yami no Malik of my own... -halo-

_Summary:_ [Companion piece to Ore Sama - Yami no Malik] .... --ashes, ashes...

**WARNING:** Yami no Malik P.O.V. ------- Rambling thought processes, abuse of grammar rules, etc. etc. etc. (Crazy-person talk, ahoy!)

_Author's Note:_ I seriously doubt that most people will remember me since I've been out of the Yuugiou fandom for... Erm. -coughs- Quite a while. Anyway, I was rereading Ore Sama last month and I became nostalgic for the fandom. Started rewatching episodes and... well, wouldn't you know it? I stumbled back in. Honestly, though, I do have to admit that the reason that I'm back is because of my love for the character that most people run screaming from: Yami no Malik. For this particular piece, you don't need to read Ore Sama (the first story that I wrote that featured Yami no Malik and _also_ written from his point of view~), but I suppose that I should probably rec it so that you, dear reader, are forewarned as to what to expect with _this_ piece. Needless to say, though, this piece isn't going to be nice or pretty or forgiving. But, then again, Yami no Malik isn't any of these things--so why should this be?  
- Inspiration lies originally with Ore Sama. It's been a few years since I wrote the 13th chapter; my writing has changed--grown, I hope--and I'd like to give this another go. If I feel up to it (read: if I end up not being lazy), may broaden this out into another mini-chaptered..... thing. I'd say that I hope that you enjoy this, but... I'm not that cruel. (Extra brownie points for those who can pick out the several literary references, though!)

* * *

**All Fall Down**

-

_ring around the rosy, a pocketful of posies... ashes, ashes, we all fall down_

-

Darkness does not die.

Deep deep night with stars faintly glowing, flickering brightly and dying--dying because the world dies, the world dies and lives and dies again, and fades into nothing. Flickering lights flaring sharply, stark, static bursts of wails of pain before fading away into nothing because this world ends in Darkness and Darkness cannot die.

Gasping for breath, reaching out and clinging with spindly, weak, not-strong-enough because it's weak fingers: weak, weak, weak, light always fades away and gives in to the night. "Let there be light" bespoken at the first gasp of time, and light came--but Darkness was there first, Darkness lingers still, and Darkness will end all. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, returning to true state of being. Lying in wait, lying in suspense, waiting for the perfect chance to strike: hiding behind eyes, violet-soft shifting to black as Darkness resumes dominant role. Fight, fight hard and long and with knowledge that you, too, will succumb and plunge down into the abyss.

(Light. Light. Hikari. All fall down; Darkness lives on. Darkness does not die.)

Twisting, turning, falling down down _down_...

Darkness does not die.

Darkness does not die.

Scream.

Scream.

_Scream._

With eyes closed, dragged down, light--Light--blotted out and growing weaker and weaker still. Stains spread, devouring and shifting to black. Gobbled up by hungry despair, writhe in the knowledge that ItWasForNothing. _Darkness does not die._ Oblivion of not-knowing, searching futilely for answers that WillNeverCome: safe in knowledge and instinct that there's one battle that will never be won. Down down down, through the levels of Hell until His mouths gape wide and He swallows you whole as you freeze from the inside out and hear the neverending scream of the Betrayer.

Down Down Down

--_I'll burn my books_--

Down down DOWN

as struggles stop and hopelessness takes hold. Hell's within, and sink in the knowledge that circumstances will worsen as despair deepens its fangs: Darkness does not die. There -- waiting, waiting, waiting for a turn, a time, a chance to settle deeper: seeping through ice-cold veins until all you can feel is ME. Ore-sama. Darkness does not die and I am Darkness (Ore-sama Ore-sama _Ore-sama_) and I still reside; **I still live**.

. pocket full of posies ...

deeper darker down down down......

Ore-sama is still here.

(Waiting.)

Darkness does not die.

Ore-sama is Darkness.

Ore-sama will never die.

down  
down  
down

.

.

(Welcome home.)

* * *


End file.
